A wide variety of linear translation devices are known, most of them involving a table slideable over a supporting part and moved by rotation of an externally threaded shaft on which an internally threaded nut is mounted for movement along the axis of the shaft. The shaft is driven either directly or indirectly by a motor or other appropriate drive mechanism. A typical mechanical arrangement involves fixedly supporting the shaft at two spaced points precisely rigidly mounted independently of the moveable part, and also providing very precise machined surfaces on the table and on the supporting part over which the table is slideable, precise alignment of the shaft with the direction of movement of the table being necessary to avoid jamming or stiff resistance to shaft rotation. The relationship between nut and screw also presents problems. If the nut fits the screw too tightly rotation is impeded and vibration tends to occur. If the nut fits too loosely the resultant play reduces precision. All of this in turn requires the use of costly manufacturing equipment and adds complication and expense to the manufacture of the tables. A need exists, therefore, for a simple yet rigid linear translating device that is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture, and which is both accurate and useable for a variety of needs for linear precise movement. This is today particularly important in various industries, in carrying out research, and in laser positioning.